Der Vertrag协约
by The Strange Lestrange
Summary: 《爱丽舍条约》签订56周年纪念贺文。弗朗西斯和路德维希在一起庆祝他们的同盟，史向国设。


《Der Vertrag/协约》

路德维希感觉到了某种牵绊。这是一种相当具象化的情感，犹如坐在车上时系在身上的安全带那般富有实体存在感，但却是无形的。因为若他环顾四周，并不能发现究竟是什么在吸引着他，更不能发现他和吸引对象之间有什么真切实在的联系。但他的心却正被这某种不知名的东西揪作一团，在风平浪静的表情和宽阔的胸膛下渗着冷汗。

"去哪？"出租车司机问。去哪？路德维希也想问。他看了一眼和他一起坐在车后座上的弗朗西斯，没有吱声。弗朗西斯自信地接过话头："欧洲饭店，谢谢。"车子下一秒就发动了，他解开身上西装外套的所有纽扣，松开了衬衫领口，抬手扯下了挽在脑后金色发丝上的蓝白红三色缎带，然后甩了甩头，任由那一头半长不短的秀发披散在肩上，满足地叹了口气。然而路德维希冷硬的目光就在这时划破车内宁静的空气直刺到他脸上，弗朗西斯不得不放弃忽视身边人，转过头来，迎上对方的视线：

"路易，我可以解释—"

"你解释一下。"

他们俩同时开口，尴尬愈盛。路德维希干咳了两声，弗朗西斯则笑了一笑。"你有两个选择，得到一个惊喜和失去一个惊喜，取决于你想不想现在就听我解释。我的建议是耐心等等吧，你下车就会知道了。"法国人耸了耸肩，将双臂垫在脑后，枕在出租车一般舒适的皮座椅靠背上尽力让自己在狭小的空间中坐的舒服一些。另一位德国人努力往车窗上靠了一靠，以免对方的胳膊肘招呼着往自己脸上捅："好吧，我姑且相信你的惊喜尚在我可以接受的范围。"这充满怀疑的语调让弗朗西斯的笑容显得更加自信，得意的神色几乎要从眉毛上飞出来，他愉快地吹一声口哨，毫不示弱地回复："那就等着瞧好了吧，贝什米特先生！"

弗朗西斯的自信不是没有来由的，路德维希早就注意到了这一点。他一定提前做了很多准备，不然不至于会在录像结束的信号发出那一刹那就在桌面下抓住了路德维希的手，拉着他站起身，用两秒钟的时间简单向刚刚采访他们的主持人致意了一下，就拖着他飞快地冲出了演播厅，跑过走廊挤进堪堪再能容下两个人的满员电梯，然后在跑出电视台大楼时能即刻不停地和他爬上一辆停在门口的出租车—准确来讲，是弗朗西斯三步并作两步上前拉开车门，硬生生把路德维希的脑袋摁下来将他推进车厢，然后自己再迅速钻进来，略显粗暴地将车门甩上。车开出去已经有好几分钟了，路德维希还能感觉到磕在车顶上的头隐隐作痛，他活动了一下方才被抓着的右手，骨节捏的略微有些泛白，掌心仿佛还留有弗朗西斯手掌上的余温。

"…如果你想带我去什么地方，可以直接说。"德国人考虑了两秒，斟酌着开口打破沉默，"我会跟着你走的，今晚的日程已经结束了。"

"噢，不好意思。"弗朗西斯意识到他是在委婉抱怨自己冒失而粗鲁的举动，解释道，"我打电话预先叫好了出租车，为了保证他能一定准时到，我还告诉他可以从等待时开始打表计费。"

"除了出租车呢？"路德维希拐弯抹角地试图打听出对方的所有计划。

弗朗西斯翻了个只有他们俩能看到的白眼。

"'除了出租车呢？'—你认为还会有什么？行行好，路易，安静地用你的土豆脑袋好好想想今天是什么日子，答案就显而易见了。不然就抱着求知欲欣赏一下窗外的夜景，等着哥哥给你惊喜就好了。看在上帝的份上，不要再问了，好吗？"

弗朗西斯故作生气地抿起嘴，路德维希不置可否，但还是以实际行动听话地闭上了嘴。下车之前他们没再说一句话，直到出租车从他们身后驶入茫茫夜色的霓虹灯团中，面前矗立着欧洲饭店高耸入云的大楼时，弗朗西斯半开玩笑地将手伸了过来："想要我挽着你吗？"

"这儿不是发布会，也没有记者和摄像机。你觉得有必要吗？"路德维希反问。弗朗西斯做出极其夸张的失望表情摇了摇头。"你还是没有想明白，路易！"他冷淡地收回了手，一扬脑袋示意路德维希跟上，"走吧，我在顶楼的餐厅里订了靠窗的位子—这就是你想问的'我还订了什么'。"

"还包括楼下的一个套房和装在冰桶里的香槟吗？"路德维希紧跟上弗朗西斯的步伐，他觉得在大城市里能够仅凭一个照面就认得出来他们是谁的人算不上多但也绝不会少。一路上有门童为他们拉开门，电梯内的服务员为他们按下电梯，还有餐厅里的侍者引导他们到窗边唯一空着的一张桌子上。一直到落座之后，他才来得及讲出这个冷笑话。但弗朗西斯好像没觉得这很好笑，他听见后露出的表情显示出路德维希十有八九说中了实情。

这张桌子位于观景台的角落，但视野一点也不差。透过窗玻璃可以看到城市的点点灯火，晚归的车辆成为在地上爬动的萤火虫，一切都那么远又那么亮，仿佛天上的星星被敲碎撒了一地。桌子本身布置的也不错，上面铺着一尘不染、垂着流苏缎子的白桌布，桌子中央的球形玻璃小罐中点着蜡烛，四周还簇拥着铃兰和白玫瑰。餐厅里有着淡淡的熏香气息，伴随着较为暗淡的暖黄灯光，闻起来可以让人瞬间陷入迷醉的放松气氛中。

这不是路德维希和弗朗西斯第一次私下里共进晚餐。公事上，他们经常会一同出席各类活动的晚宴；私底下，他们也会在会面结束后出去吃顿便饭，有时太晚了，甚至就会站在土耳其人的小摊前，像每一个加班晚归的上班族一样抬起疲惫的手腕买下一个卷饼，然后在泛着冷意的夜风中坐在花坛边供人休憩的椅子上，各自捧着暖烘烘的吸油纸嚼东西，间或交谈几句无关痛痒的话。半是因为疲惫，半是因为本就性格不合，在离开了众人的目光之后，他们的交流其实远远称不上多。上司要求他们在公众场合做出亲密无间相亲相爱的样子，以展示德法合作的成果、两国稳固的同盟关系，这种政治作秀的戏码谁也不爱演，让独处时的沉默不是尴尬，反而成了解脱。如果一切按惯例走下去，他们本来应该在活动结束后立刻分手，各自打车回大使馆或酒店，安安稳稳睡上一觉休养生息，第二天才能在镜头前表现得充满活力，依旧那么和谐友爱—可事实是没有。上司要求他们在私下里也尽可能多接触，理论上，国家意识体是全年无休的，因此他们不得不把这个也当成工作，去和对方喝两杯，听听音乐会，看看球赛。打从心底里路德维希并不觉得多干干这些事就能让他和弗朗西斯的关系变得更好，除非他们本来就对对方印象不错，否则只能徒增厌烦。事实上，直到今天晚上受邀一起上电视访谈节目为止，他都一直怀疑弗朗西斯对他仍旧抱持着极大的恨意：他们坐在休息室里相对无言，工作人员敲门提醒他们可以去演播厅了。就在路德维希深吸一口气，站起身，手已经搭在门把上时，弗朗西斯从身后叫住了他。

"你的领带松了。"弗朗西斯说，扳过他的肩，不由分说地三两下扯松了那个看上去其实没什么大问题的领带结，用纤长的手指理了理他的衣领，重新将领带绕在他的脖子上。弗朗西斯低着头，路德维希看不见他的表情，只能看见他的手指动作迅速地上下翻飞，还有束起的金色长发上的缎带—为了配合这条发带，他自己也别了一个黑红金三色的领章。没给他太多走神的时间，弗朗西斯用力一扯，路德维希骤然感到熨烫过的衬衫硬邦邦的领子勒紧了他的喉咙，喉结艰难地滚动，吃力地完成吞咽的动作。路德维希不动声色地低下头，他看见弗朗西斯平静的眼神，双手依然停留在他的领带上，没有离开。在那一刻，他突然难以分清，弗朗西斯究竟是想给他打一个完美无瑕的温莎结，还是想在他的脖子上套上绞索。

抑或二者都有。让弗朗西斯去说清这中间的比率，可能他自己都会迷茫。

他们俩就那么对视了大约五秒钟，保持着能够感触对方呼吸的距离。然后弗朗西斯主动松了手，路德维希安静地松了松那个结。两人都很快忘记了这个小插曲，或者说，心照不宣地不再去管它。

前菜的汤和作为主菜的红酒焗牛肉都上完了，弗朗西斯用指节轻轻叩了叩桌子，路德维希眼里带着询问看向他。

"路易，你对今晚的菜单怎么看？"他单手托着腮问道，话里有话。路德维希不用想也知道，这句话肯定不是在问他觉得今晚的食物是否合口味。因为不出意外，每一次他们聚餐安排菜单的权力都是归弗朗西斯的，本质上弗朗西斯对佐餐酒和时令食材的搭配都有一套独到的见解，让渡点菜权出去可以完美地保证没有哪一个人会嫌弃另一个人的品味不高。但是除此之外，路德维希真的想不出来今晚还有什么特别之处。他只能老实地放下刀叉回答："不知道。"

弗朗西斯意不在和他在此处兜圈子，直接给出了答案：

"我们第一次共进晚餐时，就是这样的安排。"

"…那你应该在甜点上来后再问我，否则我不敢保证。"

"不要在这种时候这么严谨。我承认甜点我做不到还原我们的第一次烛光晚餐了，他们不烤苹果卷，我们待会只好现场点一份咯。我想说的不是这个，这只是个引子。"

"我在听。"

路德维希并不能配合地接过话头侃侃而谈，弗朗西斯的眼神里几乎写满了对不解风情的德国人的绝望。

"你除了这个没有什么别的想说的了吗？"

"我想说—呃，我确实回想起了我们还在互相以'您'称呼的时候。那时舒曼先生以你的名义邀请我来巴黎做一次非正式的访问，由你接待我，我走到你面前，你对我伸出的右手视若无睹，转身就走；我们还凑巧赶上了一次弥撒，我坐在你身边，过于紧张以至于画十字的手画错了方向，然后我在一屋子天主教徒的注视下尴尬地连连小声道歉匆匆走了出去，你也没有追出来。我在教堂外的广场上徘徊着等你，几个小时后你才出来，看见我还在，好像很惊奇。你说你以为我回去了—"

"而你只是窘迫地，双手插在大衣口袋里，缩着脖子小心翼翼地看我，和我说'对不起。'—我当然知道你是个新教徒，亲爱的！只是当时我满心都是对你的厌恶，如果在那时逼我给出一个和你继续站在同一个地方的理由，那就只有共同沐浴主的光辉能说服我了！因此我才带你进了天主教堂，你在和我道歉那一刻之后，我突然不知道该说些什么好了。"

"但是你的态度明显缓和了很多。我们漫无目的地走到塞纳河畔某一座桥上时，夕阳染红的河水让你停住了步伐，你在桥栏杆上靠了一会，突然转过头来问我愿不愿意和你一起吃个晚饭。我知道当天原计划的日程安排里是没有这一项的，那是我尴尬的巴黎之行中你第一次主动和我挑起话题。"

"因为对你的小小冷淡是时候该结束了。我要在把你的耐心耗尽之前让我自己出口气，毕竟我也有主动和你交好的需求。舒曼先生第一次告诉我要和你重新搞好关系时，我以为他疯了，但他和戴高乐先生最终成功说服了我，让我理解了虽然我很想用你的血来浇灌法兰西的田地，但你仍然是那时我唯一适合结盟的对象这个道理。在弄清楚了这一点之后，剩下的事情就好办多了。"

"对我来说也是一样。我在动身之前就知道不能妄想你会热情洋溢地欢迎我，这一点我很早就有心理准备。我也知道你的上司不会不给你哪怕一丁点儿示意，所以我在那几天所做的就是耐心等待你表明你的态度。"

"从那之后我们还做了很多：签订协约、一起出席活动、定期召开会议、共同编写教科书，等等等等。也不少见，我们在镜头前握手、拥抱、互相亲吻脸颊，来展现我们之间的和平友好。而我们这么做，已经有56年了。"弗朗西斯拿起酒杯，向路德维希的方向举了举隔空示意，"上司们一定会为我们举办正式的纪念活动晚宴，但在那之前的今天晚上，我只想和你，就我们两个，来庆祝我们自己的周年纪念日。"

"就我们两个。"路德维希低声重复道。他拈起自己手边的杯子，越过桌子去和对方的玻璃杯轻轻相碰，却没有在清脆的响声过后立即收回手，而是目光透过轻轻摇晃的酒液，注视着坐在对面的人。

56年很漫长，足以让儿童长成老者，足以让鲜花从开放到枯萎，也足以让两个曾经素不相识的人产生难以言喻的默契。路德维希很清楚，当民众的想法逐渐改变时，他们作为国家意识体看待事物的观点也会在不知不觉中受到潜移默化的影响。这是不可逆转且难以遏制的，哪怕他不愿意承认。

"…我很高兴现在是你坐在了我面前，各种意义上来说。"他最后以这么一句话作为回应，把杯中剩余的酒一饮而尽，引得坐在对面的弗朗西斯激烈地控诉："你这是糟蹋葡萄酒！哥哥我以后真得多花点时间专门教你怎么品酒了！圣母啊，尊敬的来自马德里的圣伊西多尔啊，为什么不多赐一些优雅的智慧给这些可爱的德意志人呢？"

所幸侍者在此时前来询问他们是否需要甜点，两个人都要了些东西。

弗朗西斯还是略带着些不满："对了！"他说，"既然是庆祝纪念日的话，不送一些礼物给亲爱的盟友可说不过去了。这个怎么样？"

弗朗西斯不知从何处突然掏出一大束蓝色的勿忘我，隔着桌子直接塞进路德维希怀里。路德维希还没反应过来，就已经结结实实地抱住了一大捧花，因为弗朗西斯稍带着些粗暴的动作，一大堆花瓣从包装纸中漏出来撒在了桌子和周边一圈的地上，所幸没有掉进菜里。他赶紧把怀中的花束放在一旁，捡起那些不幸远离了花枝的花瓣，把它们扫到桌角聚拢成一堆，途中瞪了一眼弗朗西斯："所以这也是你'订好的东西'之一？"

"当然，哥哥我可不会变魔术。花是提前打电话给花店，请他们送来酒店，再麻烦了餐厅的工作人员替我塞在桌子底下的。"弗朗西斯边解释道，边帮他收拾这一桌狼藉。

"难怪这花已经被你踩烂了。"路德维希检查了一下花束的包装纸。

"没有这种事，这是运输过程中的小小疏漏！喜欢的话就拿回家去吧，插在水里，撒一点盐，还能养上好几天，让你的房间没那么死气沉沉像个停尸房—至于送给我的礼物，没有准备也没关系，我早就对德国人的浪漫意识有清楚的认识了，没必要感到愧疚或者难过—"

端着盛着饭后甜点的银质托盘的服务生来到他们的桌前，摆上黑森林与年轮蛋糕。除此之外，他还在弗朗西斯面前的桌上放下了一支扎着丝带的红玫瑰。

"这是什么？"弗朗西斯有点惊讶。

"…刚刚在点甜点的时候，我多给了侍者一点钱，请他这就为我去买一束花来。当然，现在是晚上，在花店里还能找到一朵不蔫的玫瑰花实属奇迹，为此一会结账时我应该再给他双倍的小费的。"路德维希索性一点也不打算隐瞒，原原本本地说出了事实。弗朗西斯先是明显地愣了几秒，之后笑的几乎要滚到桌子下面去。是多年的餐桌礼仪和良好的修养，才让他继续勉力支撑着端端正正地坐在桌上，没发出一点声音，唯有双肩止不住的颤抖出卖了他的真实心情。一束烂花和一支孤零零的玫瑰，真说不上谁的礼物更加精妙。路德维希感觉太阳穴隐隐作痛，抱着那一大束勿忘我尴尬地坐在自己的位子上，等着弗朗西斯在内心里把他从头到脚嘲笑完一遍。法国人好不容易撤下捂在脸上的手，擦了擦眼角因忍笑过度渗出的泪水，用三支手指拾起那支玫瑰，拿在手里摆弄。

"小路易真是费心了，我很喜欢你的小花，收下了。不过很遗憾，作为爱意的表达，要打动哥哥我的心的话，仅仅这种程度的礼物还是不够的噢。"弗朗西斯解下花上的丝带，在花瓣上落下轻轻一吻，而后将它别在了外套胸前的口袋里，冲着路德维希眨了眨眼睛。

"我从没有这么想过。"路德维希斩钉截铁地否认。

然而那一种充满真实感的牵绊感觉如同坐在车上时一样再一次地袭击了他，尤其是在弗朗西斯举起酒杯，说出就他们两个人这一句话时，那种感觉来势格外凶猛，像从心中涌出的潮水狠狠拍打在他身躯的礁石上。依旧没有实体，却无比真切，像四匹快马同时向四个方向奔跑一般扯烂了他严密的思绪。这种无形的牵绊远胜于在一纸协约上签下字时带来的感觉，让他清晰地感知到，今夜他们坐在一起，日后也还将有着很多个这样的夜晚。

Ende.


End file.
